


Bite of a Werewolf

by orphan_account



Series: Shit Plot Generator [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, shit plot generator, this is gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The generator came with praise so I had to.... no regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite of a Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Praise for Bite of a Werewolf
> 
> "Oh my golly gosh - where can I find myself a tasty dark werewolf?"  
> \- The Daily Tale
> 
> "Oh please! Like a human would ever be able to kill a werewolf with a sharp arrow!"  
> \- Enid Kibbler
> 
> "I didn't like the scary mother at all and was glad when the pointless accident happened."  
> \- Hit the Spoof
> 
> "The blurb spoilt the plot. I don't need to read it now."  
> \- Zob Gloop

Stiles Stilinski suspected something was a little off when his scary mother tried to bite him when he was just six years old. Nevertheless, he lived a relatively normal life among other humans.

It wasn't until he bumped into the devilishly dark werewolf, Derek Hale, that his life finally began to make sense.

However, Derek proved to be handsome and seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with biting people. Stiles soon learnt that Derek had taken an oath never to kiss a human being.

When Stiles's scary mother is injured in a pointless accident, Stiles realises his own life is at risk.

Despite Derek's glowing red eyes and sharp fangs, Stiles finds himself falling for the werewolf. Only fate will decided whether he kills or protects him.

One night, a vampire appears before Stiles and warns him of a darkness within Derek. The vampire gives Stiles the sharp arrow - the only weapon that can defeat a dark werewolf.

Will Stiles find it in himself to kill the only creature who has ever made him feel truly hot? (Hint: yes!)


End file.
